Various forms of the invention relate to surgical instruments and, in various embodiments, to surgical cutting and stapling instruments and staple cartridges therefor that are designed to cut and staple tissue.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate preferred embodiments of the invention, in one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.